


Wait a minute, dude

by derekstilinskw



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Not much to it anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 10:11:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3565820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/derekstilinskw/pseuds/derekstilinskw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "Wait a minute.... Are you jealous?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wait a minute, dude

  
"She is really fucking hot dude" Stiles whispers and brings his phone down while trying to snap a picture from the other side of the bus. He hears Derek snorts.  
"Hold it Scotty, call you back when we get there" He shuts his phone off and turns 90 degress to stare at Derek. "DUDE, what the fuck?"  
"Shhhhh, we're in a bus not in a night house, but well, you don't seem to notice it since you've been flirting with every single human in a 10 feet distance"  
The pack came to visit Stiles in New York since it was Spring Break and he and Derek decided that to got to the city grab some special made pies (for Lydia, because normal pies from the bakery on the corner NOOOOO, they had to be no gluten, low sugar, low calorie, they basically had to be water, or was what Stiles stated before he got bitch-slaped.  
"Pff, not just humans, I think we found one or two cute wolfs in the way here" Derek rolled his eyes.  
"Oh come on, Derek, not everybody is like you... no everybody can get to have anyone they want at the time they want, at the bed their want, doing any position of the kamasutra, thought dude, I was flipping the pages of that thing and man, there are things I don't think even you could put off..."  
"Stiles, shut it. Just go home and jerk it, you don't need to harass everyone, jesus, it's not like they wouldn't want you."  
"But that butt though"  
"That's it, I'm leaving"  
The bus stopped and Derek got off, barely waiting for Stiles to get off too.  
"What the hell, Derek, we could got lost"  
"Next time think about that before leaving in your eyes in every butt over the way"  
Derek had a blush coming over his neck and eyes of pure fury.  
"Wait, hold up, hold up" Stiles looked him in the eye for a moment, scanning what the fucking hell he could find there. "Wait a minute... are you jealous?"  
The pies nearly fell over Derek's arms.  
"Of fucking course not"  
Stiles stopped him from walking away with a finger in his chest.  
"You so are, what the hell, Derek, did you grew some hard-on for me while I was out or?"  
"For godsake, no!" Derek seem to think for a moment before slipping out: "Just thought you would have better taste in woman, or man"  
Stiles let him walk a few steps before saying behind his neck.  
"Well, if we're talking about butts here, you should see how many times I took pictures, dreamed, jerked off or wrote poetry about that piece of art that's yours"  
Derek blushed turned to a bright flush of angry red but he turned away to look at Stiles before he winked and continue to walk:  
"Seems like pie won't be the only thing I will be eating tonight"


End file.
